No Match for the Tiger
by Clipchip
Summary: Bagheera is really no match for Shere Khan, who just LOVES chase the panther. slash, yaoi, male-male, so if you don't like it, don't read it. a bit fluffy.there just aren't enough fics of this paring


OK, second fanfic, surprise surprise, it's a slash. there just aren't enough of this paring! Shere Khan and Bagheera, the jungle book version. why can't i stop raping my childhood! anyway, enjoy, and i'm telling you now! IT IS A ONE-SHOT!...and a bit of a fluffy one too...

* * *

Bagheera was really no match for Shere Khan. The bright jungle tiger was stronger, larger, stealthier, and more then motivated when it came to hunting the dark panther, much to the black cat's distaste. And the game had begun again, when Shere Khan had awoken Bagheera from his pleasant nap in the sun, and told him, quiet simply, that he had a 30 second head start before he came after him. Remembering what happened the last time he had tried to argue with the tiger, Bagheera merely sighed in defeat and after shaking the drowsiness off, ran into the jungle.

As he leapt over small banks and rocks and swerved through trees, he once again tried to figure out WHY Shere Khan only played this silly game with HIM. Surly their where others the tiger could bother…perhaps he longed for a challenge, but then again, he was hardly a challenge. He slinked through the jungle at no better a pace or practice then any other wildcat…so he at last came to the conclusion that Shere Khan liked to bully him specifically… or perhaps he was the only there to bully…now he wished he did not defend his territory so adequately.

Still, onward he went, occasionally leaping between trees so as to weaken his scent on the path, and trying to distract himself from his thoughts of the consequences should he lose this game…again. The last time, the time he refused to run and instead confronted the tiger, had been rather…harsh. This game of cat and mouse, because that was all it really was, a game…with he as the mouse, seemed to calm Shere Khan in a way, making him tolerating, flirtatious, and sometimes even gentle. If only for that reason, because for it to be gentle rather then harsh was better, Bagheera played along, because whether or not he did, IT would still happen…but he tried no to sink into those thoughts…

Not too far behind him, followed Shere Khan, nose close to the ground, ears erects, but his pace leisurely. How he loved to hunt Bagheera, the black cat's trail was not too easy to prove unchallenging, but not impossible to track. Continuing on towards his prize, his mind filled with visions of the usually cool panther moaning in euphoric abandon, and he the cause for such in sight. No matter how many times he played this game with the panther, he never tired of it. But of course, it was impossible, at least in his opinion, to tire of Bagheera.

A small feral grin broke through his refined face, and he quickened his stride a bit, noticing with relish the fresher smell of Bagheera lingering in the air, a soft almost floral sent, combined with the carnivore's mark of blood and the jungle's own green smell, he was getting closer…and that thought alone made him heat up

High in a tree, hoping he was sufficiently hidden by the foliage, Bagheera looked down at the hunting tiger, as his heavy paws fell soundlessly on the ground, and his hunching shoulders shifted with intensity. That hot damp smell he had become familiar with drifted upward to him, making his own body react in want, but he stayed still. He had run, as quietly and stealthily as he was able, to a dead end wall of rock. And thus unable to climb it, or go back to far for fear of walking straight into his hunter's lap, he hurried back along his path to a high thick leaved tree, waiting for Shere Khan to follow his trail to the cliff so he could escape in the other direction.

It seemed to work, for the tiger quickly moved on and once Bagheera could no longer see or sense the tiger, he climbed down and ran in the opposite direction. A few moments later, slightly out of breath, he paused by a small stream and drank, ear alert for any sound that didn't belong to him. None occurred, but he still felt eyes on him. Looking around for that telltale orange fur, he could not find it among the jungles floor foliage, and so kept moving tensely.

Looking down at him, was Shere Khan, taking a page out of Bagheera's book, he looked down at the panther as he made his way carefully across the stream and back into the jungle's cover.

Deciding he had drawn out the chase long enough, he followed silently, padding ahead quickly to cut the panther off. There, hidden in the looming leaves of a bush, he waited for the black jungle cat and when he passed the bush, pounced.

With a small sound of surprise Bagheera leapt back, but not far enough to escape the tigers large reach. They scuffled for a bit, Bagheera trying to get away, Shere Khan trying to pin the other cat, but in the end the tiger one.

His heavy paws fell on Bagheera's, pinning them to the jungle floor, his heavy body lay chest to back preventing movement, and his face and teeth hung dangerously close to the panther's neck, naturally, Bagheera stilled.

At least until he felt Shere Khan harden near his tail, then he tried, as he always did, to escape the tiger's looming figure, only to be stopped when the tiger griped at the lose fur around his neck like a mother to her kitten.

"Hold still now" Shere Khan cooed in his ear, the tiger's tail wrapping around one of his legs, as he slowly pressed himself into the other wildcat, taking great care not to push harshly into the welcoming heat.

"Why do you keep doing this to me Shere Khan!?" Bagheera whined softly as the tiger mounted him, his tail curling around the bright cat against his will.

"I would think the answer would be obvious my beautiful Bagheera" Shere Khan replied with a slight gruff as he press deeper into the other cat's warm caverns, "why should I not?" he pulled out and thrust back in to the hilt, "how CAN I not?"

As Bagheera's claws extended and dug into the jungle dirt, he heart felt as if it where hiding in his throat to escape the mounting heat in his groin. Lusty moans escaped his clenched teeth, and try though he did, he could not repress the content purr that passed through him.

A soft chuckle escaped the tiger above him, making him evermore grateful for his dark fur, for surly he was blushing brightly. "S-Shere Khan…!" he grunted out softly, before yelping at the tigers suddenly increased pace.

A deep content purr reverberated through Shere Khan's body as he heard the moans and mewls of the panther beneath him, but when he heard his name being spoken, a surge of hot energy embraced him and he thrust harder, faster, adoring the way his beloved's face twisted in ecstasy and the silent gasps that fell from his lips, he was in so much pleasure he couldn't even speak. Nuzzling into the smaller cats back, he nipped lightly at the panther's neck fur, smirking when Bagheera tightened. He was so sensitive…perfect.

Shere Khan lapped placidly at Bagheera's ears and neck, making his fellow jungle cat's legs weaken as he lowered forward onto the floor, his rear end still in the air thanks to the large looming tiger, who simple chuckled again and continued his ministrations.

As he felt the cavern around his tiger-hood (hehe) tightened, he knew the panther was close and he as well, so as he began thrusting faster, he leaned foreword to whisper into his love's ear, "Listen well, my lovely Bagheera…I do this to you because you are the only one worthy of it… the only one worth of being my mate…you are mine Bagheera, and so you shall always be…"

And with that, both wildcats came and fell to the ground in exhaustion. As Shere Khan pulled out, he looked over at his panther, watching his chest rise and fall in frantic breaths, a ghost of a contented smile on his face, and his golden green eyes glazed over in pleasure, he could not help but smile in satisfaction. This beauty was his and his alone, and only he could bring it out of the composed panther.

Laying down beside the exhausted cat, he began to clean his mate's fur, lapping it back from it's ruffled love covered mess, into it's gorgeous onyx sheen, enjoying the small purr still coming from the panther. Once satisfied, he looked up to his Bagheera's face and saw it was peaceful with sleep. With another grin, he cleaned himself up, and napped next to his love, wrapping the panther in his embrace…

Bagheera awoke to the sight of a large orange striped arm lapped over him, its paw, laying next to his in a striking contrast of color and darkness. For a moment he was confused, but then the memories flooded back…Shere Khan…loved him…wanted him as a mate…well more technically he declared it but still…the king of the jungle…the fiercest cat to roam the wild…wanted HIM! It all made sense now…the game, the chase, the constant visits and attacks on him only…he was being courted… in Shere Khan's personal way. All this time he had thought himself a pleasant distraction for the tiger, nothing more, but only when faced with truth, did he realize how much that though hurt, and only because of the indescribable joy he felt now! In the embrace of his…HIS mate!

A purr erupted along side his smile, and he felt a shift behind him. The paw in front of him released its sharp claws for a second, before pulling back with the large yawn behind him. Twisting around slightly, he looked up at Shere Khan's dark eyes, which looked down at him filled with such joy he could not help himself, pressing his head up to meet his mates he pressed his lips against the tigers, smiling softly before falling back down to the ground.

The slight look of surprise on the tiger's face at the move faded into a contented smile as he bent down to kiss his mate. A moment of silence filled the air before his feral grin again sneaked its way into his face. Recognizing the look Bagheera braced himself for what he knew was coming.

Leaning down the tiger said softly, "I'll give you ten seconds…"

After a moment, the panther responded, mush to cutely in the tigers opinion, "…what happened to my thirty?"

"I do not think I can wait that long…" he responded, but at the panther's pout he added, "…twenty seconds…"

With that Bagheera leaped up and into the jungle, and the game began again….

* * *

THE END!

ok, reviews would be apreciated, let me now how i can improve, storyline, charcterization, setting of the scene, you get the idea.


End file.
